


"Dammit Peter"

by Sh4d0wc4t



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Idk what i'm doing, first drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4d0wc4t/pseuds/Sh4d0wc4t
Summary: Peter reacts to each of his siblings cursing differently.





	"Dammit Peter"

Usually it was Susan. The tone would determine his reaction. 

Exasperation - Peter would freeze for a moment before turning to his sister, a wide smile on his face and his sword hidden behind his back as if she hadn't already seen it in his hand.  
Fear - Peter would tighten his grip on his sword, ready to face whoever dared attack his siblings. 

Occasionally it was Edmund. No time to freeze when it's Edmund, and instead of smiling at his younger brother, the blond would spin slowly, searching for whichever enemy he had missed regardless of where they were. 

Rarely was it Lucy. If Lucy was cursing him, Peter didn't know what to do. No enemies would make Lucy curse, no exasperation, frustration or anger. The one time it was Lucy, it hurt like a knife to the throat.

"Dammit Peter! You're not listening! This is not the will of Aslan!"

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into something larger. It may not.  
> Reactions help my writing so comment away.


End file.
